


Огни и молнии

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Chronological, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: «Знаешь, какая разница между огнём костра и молнии? Первый ещё может согреть, но второй убивает всегда». Сборник драбблов по пейрингу Барон/Регонгар с кучей харт-комфорта и хедканонами; некоторые сцены канона написаны чуть иначе, чем в оригинале.
Relationships: The Baron/Regongar
Kudos: 8





	1. Помощь откуда не ждали

Регонгар смотрел в след убегающей Каланне, с трудом сдерживая порыв догнать её или метнуть молнию, пока не успела уйти слишком далеко. Мягко и вместе с тем настойчиво Октавия касается его плеча.  
Пока спасители осматривают лагерь Технолиги на предмет полезных припасов, человек, представившийся именем Гоа, освобождает оставшихся рабов от пут. Рег изучает его поведение повинуясь одному единственному инстинкту: защитить Октавию. Та тоже не дурнушка, но бывает слишком... Наивной. Впрочем, и святошей Гоа явно не выглядит: лицо мученика не корчит, смотря на обожжённые заклинаниями трупы, спокойно утирает кровь с щеки. С пояса мертвеца срывает кошель с парой десятков звенящих монет. А когда труп мешается под ногами — спихивает его вниз, в покрытый зеленью ров.  
— Так что вас привело сюда, в Украденные земли? — интересуется Октавия у копошащейся с сундуком бардессы.  
— О, мы здесь с очень увлекательным заданием, — вскакивает Линдзи и, коротко прокашлявшись, отвечает: — Владыка мечей Алдори поручила нам нелёгкую миссию: свергнуть Рогача и основать баронство!  
— Это если мы выживем, — невесело вздыхает Харрим.  
— Умереть мы всегда успеем, Харрим! — вмешивается в разговор Гоа, подходя к ним. — Но пока живём — нужно пользоваться шансами, которые она дарит.  
— Тогда может наконец-то воспользуемся шансом свалить отсюда? — громко возмущается Амири.  
— Сами видите, как они рвутся на подвиги, — с усмешкой произносит Гоа. — Слушайте, как насчёт обговорить оставшиеся вопросы в более... Уютной обстановке? Жена Олега подаёт прекрасный эль.  
Не особенно этого скрывая, чародей задерживается взглядом на полуорке, одаривая его особой, куда более чем просто дружелюбной улыбкой.  
— От эля грех отказываться! Особенно в такой приятной компании, хе-хе-хм, — отвечает Регонгар не менее красноречивым взглядом.  
— Что ж, тогда в дорогу!  
Первой на тропу с радостным "ну наконец-то!" выходит, конечно же, Амири. Остальные весело смеются (даже Харрим, пусть совсем тихо и мрачно) и отправляются за ней следом. Несколько рабов остаются, чтобы прихватить с собой оставшиеся пожитки, после чего оставляют разгромленный и подгоревший лагерь Технолиги.


	2. Последний беззаботный вечер

Голова ходага висит на стене первого этажа, прямо над стойкой, чтобы всякому гостю была видна. Сегодня в доме у Олега праздник: все присутствующие празднуют долгожданную победу над Рогачом. Эль льётся рекой, зал наполняется шумом разговоров и смеха, Линдзи играет задорную песню о подвигах будущего барона. Хотелось бы надеется, что завтра утром у них будут силы отправится в Рестов, но при виде подпевающего всеобщему хору Кестен эта надежда стремительно тает.  
— Здорово ты ему огнём в лицо зарядил, атаман! — опускает руку Регонгар ему на плечо и шепчет вкрадчиво: — Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять.  
— Я и не такое умею, — улыбается таинственно Гоа в ответ.  
Когда чародей заглядывает ему в глаза, магусу видится в них смутный золотой отблеск озорных огоньков.  
— О-о, охотно в это верю, — не скрывает своего явного интереса Регонгар, после чего кивает на кружки с недопитым элем. — Хочешь сказать тост?  
— Да, Гоа, ты ещё не говорил! — поддерживает идею Октавия.  
— Ану тихо! Вождь говорит! — стучит кулаком Амири по столу так, что посуда звенит, а бедный Олег чуть не давится выпитой медовухой.  
Взгляды закономерно устремляются на невольного "героя дня", который, как ни в чём не бывало, поднимается со своего места. Выпрямился, точно произносит речь в поместье Владыки мечей, и обводит взглядом отряд разношёрстных чудаков. Да уж, Линдзи и придумывать ничего не надо с таким материалом.  
— Дорогие друзья, — начинает Гоа и тихо смеётся вместе с хохочущими от такого начала спутниками, после чего продолжает: — Не буду затягивать с пафосными речами, знаю, все вы уже поскорее хотите выпить. Поэтому буду краток: за нас!  
Отряд тут же поддержал его радостными воскликами. Сложно понять, что вызывало у них восторг больше: лаконичная речь лидера или вдаривший в голову хмель. Только Валери, кажется, выглядит среди всей компании всё ещё серьёзной и трезвой.  
— Позволь задать вопрос, Найтгейл, — подаёт голос Валери. — Ты уже думал над тем, каков будет наш план действий после основания баронства?  
— Будем действовать как всегда: импровизировать! — пожимает плечами Гоа. — Только теперь нужно ещё не угробить баронство, навести порядок на дорогах, разобраться с разбойниками... Ну, так, для начала, чтобы все торговцы и поселенцы не скончались по пути а город. Но это так, сущие пустяки!  
— Надеюсь, ты шутишь, — мрачно хмурится воительница.  
— Конечно шучу. Может я и не образцовый правитель, но не настолько глуп, — серьёзно смотрит Гоа на союзницу. — Так или иначе, мне пригодится любая помощь. Сама знаешь, нашему отряду не помешает глас рассудка.  
— Думаю, леди Джаманджи будет не против, если я помогу вам навести здесь порядок.


	3. Сияние

— …я и мои люди делаем всё возможное. Я прошу вас только об одном — подождать ещё немного и мы искореним эту заразу!  
Закончив свою вдохновлённую речь, барон обводит взглядом собравшуюся на площади толпу. Лица людей почему-то начинают меняться: удивление на них смешивается со странным, непонятным ему восхищением. Одни начинают лепетать что-то о небесной благодати, вторые – складывать руки в молитве, третье – опускаются на колени, склонившись к земле. Недоумевающий от происходящего Гоа оборачивается к Джоду, застывшему в изумлении.  
— Ваша милость, вы сияете! — шепчет жрец.  
— Пф-ф, сияю? Как ангел, что ли? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Гоа. — А теперь серьёзно: что тут происходит?  
— Вот! – выскакивает откуда-то Линдзи с зеркальцем в руках. – Посмотри!  
Пожав плечами, чародей принимает из её рук безделушку. Стоит ему увидеть собственное отражение – замирает на долгое мгновение, широко распахнув глаза. Неверующе ощупывает лицо, запускает пятерню в волосы, растрёпывает их, с любопытством разглядывая появившийся в них золотой блеск. Но больше всего он удивляется, когда чувствует: что-то едва заметное поменялось в чертах лица. Да и не только в них, но и во всём теле.  
— Я же говорила! — выкрикивает какая-то крестьянка из толпы. — Его милость никакое не чудовище! Взгляните, люди, само небо благословило его на наше спасение!  
Гнев народа стремительно стихает, люди согласно кивают и начинают расходится по домам, избегая лишний раз смотреть на барона. Джод с явным облегчением вздыхает, ободряюще хлопает чародея по плечу.  
— Не знаю, что это было, Ваша милость, но вы хорошо потрудились, — жрец позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку. — Возможно, молва об увиденном даст людям надежду.  
— Одной надеждой сыт не будешь, — серьёзно замечает Гоа и обращается ко ждущему позади отряду: — Нам нужно идти.


	4. Тайна

И дураку понятно: барон всё это время скрывал от них что-то важное. Когда Сезон Цветения подошёл к концу, а столица вместе с окрестными деревнями начала понемногу отстраиваться, вопрос стал ребром. Убегать больше некуда: все почести отданы, траур закончился, а советники окружили его со всех сторон, ожидая ответа. Только шум таверны разбавляет тяжёлую атмосферу и напоминает Гоа о той пирушке, которую они закатили после победы над Рогачом. Кажется, это было когда-то очень давно, в совсем другой жизни...  
— Сами понимаете, сложно откровенничать с людьми, которых знаешь всего пару недель, — виновато улыбается Гоа друзьям и соратникам.  
— Твой сомнения вполне оправданы, — сдержанно кивает Валери. — Однако так как вы посвящены в тайны нашего прошлого, мы также имеем право узнать и о вашем, барон.  
— Прошлое, не прошлое — всё едино, — задумчиво гладит бороду Харрим. — Только тебе решать, раскрывать ли перед нами свою душу, Гоа.  
— Да и раскрывать то особого нечего, — пожимает плечами барон. — У меня не настолько... Драматичная история, как у Экана или Октавии с Регом. Просто очередная байка о дворянине, которому не хотелось жить в золотой клетке. Классика жанра.  
— Если бы я не видела, как ты ведёшь переговоры с гостями — никогда бы не поверила в это, — спокойно отзывается Валери, пусть в её глазах и читается нескрываемое любопытство. — Из какого ты рода?  
— Боюсь, эта фамилия ничего тебе не скажет, — усмехается Гоа. — Моя семья принадлежала к джентри и давно потеряла как влияние, так и совесть.  
— Что же твой родители такого сделали, что ты так отзываешься о них? — задаёт напрашивающийся сам собой вопрос Линдзи.  
Гоа не отвечает сразу. Неосознанно тянется к плечу, но вдруг одёргивает себя, качает головой.  
— Не думаю, что людей, продавших дьяволу тело своего ребёнка, можно назвать хорошими, — голос Гоа опускается до гневного шёпота, а глаза неотрывно смотрят на пламя. — Они были слишком никчёмными, чтобы собственными усилиями вернуть дому былое величие, и решили облегчить себе дело за счёт ещё не рождённого сына, который не сможет отказаться, не сможет вырваться, не сможет убежать от этого проклятия. Но они были настолько глупы, что закрепили сделку собственными душами. И потому, когда их сын наконец-то смог сбежать, они оказались ни с чем. Даже хуже — долг перед дъяволом всё так же нависает над их душами. И он придёт. Обязательно придёт!  
На последних словах Гоа сжимает кулаки со всей возможной силой, чтобы не дать магии вырваться. Пламя костра покачивается точно живое, способное выскочить из своего круга и наброситься на окружающих. Однако оно всё так же поглощает древесину, забирается в жилки на коре.  
— Правду говоришь, атаман! — рявкает Регонгар, прерывая напряжённое молчание. — Эти ублюдки заслуживают гореть в Аду, вместе со всеми прихвостнями Технолиги!  
— Какими бы благими не были их цели, они не оправдывают такой поступок, — соглашается Октавия. — Продать собственного ребёнка не просто человеку, а дьяволу — это бесчеловечно!  
— Я бы после такого тоже сбежала, — задумчиво вертит в руке Линдзи перо и ободряюще улыбается: — С другой стороны, все эти события привели тебя сюда, к нам.  
От её слов чародей вскидывает голову. Обводит отряд каким-то особым, осознанным взглядом. Непривычное золотое сияние вспыхивает в глазах ещё ярче, когда Гоа останавливается глазами на Регонгаре и говорит:  
— Что ж, только за это я им и благодарен.


	5. Взгляды

Не то, чтобы раньше барон жаловался на недостаток внимания своих подданых – но теперь от благоговеющих взглядов скрыться стало в разы сложнее. Они преследуют Гоа везде: на площади, в таверне, во время приёмов в тронном зале. Во что бы не облачился, как бы не прятался под капюшоном плаща, а золотые глаза всё равно выдадут новоиспеченного аасимара. На людях чародей только шутит о появляющемся нимбе, мол, «можно даже не брать факела». Держится с уверенной осанкой и неизменной ухмылкой.  
Закрывая на замок покои, Гоа позволяет себе облегчённо вздохнуть впервые за последние дни. Небольшая передышка перед очередной вылазкой – то, что ему нужно. На столе Регонгар разливает по чашам вино. За окном давно стемнело, одни свечи горят, своими тёплыми огоньками создавая особую, уютную атмосферу. Аасимар позволяет себе устало облокотится о дверь. Всего на минутку.  
— Как ты это выносишь?  
— Ты о чём? — поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд полуорк.  
— О взглядах. Пялятся так, словно мантикору увидели, — Гоа прикусывает губу: перенял эту привычку от магуса. — Или что похуже.  
— Ничего, скоро привыкнешь, — пожимает плечами Регонгар. – Выпьем?  
— Почему бы и нет.  
Чаши звенят после очередного тоста. Когда полуорк наливает уже третий или четвёртый бокал, взгляд у аасимара становится осоловелым — о чём Регонгар, разумеется, не мог не пошутить.  
— Я же не стал хуже? — вдруг спрашивает Гоа серьёзно. — Из-за этих странных глаз.  
— Ну ты чего, атаман? — опускает Регонгар вино на стол и с явной неловкостью говорит: — Плевать, что думают остальные! Ничего ведь не изменилось. Ну, может и изменилось, но… Я хочу сказать, что ты для меня всё ещё прекрасен.  
Гоа замирает. Смотрит с изумлением в глаза, полные нежности и теплоты. Прижимается к Регонгару всем телом, обнимая его так крепко, как только может. Утыкается щекой в ключицы. Ощущает, как полуорк вздрагивает от щекотящего кожу дыхания и сгребает его в ответные объятия.  
— Спасибо, — коротко шепчет Гоа, прикрывая глаза.


	6. Особенный подарок

За эти несколько лет Регонгар не раз получал подарки от барона. В основном они, конечно же, были связанны с предстоящими битвами: новые клинки, магические артефакты, зачарованная броня. Когда речь заходит о благополучии советников, Гоа не скупится на средства, но для него — в особенности.  
Но сегодня аасимар выглядит особенно взволнованным. Протягивает ему таинственный тёмный свёрток и упёрто не желает говорить, что внутри.  
— Осторожно! — восклицает король и произносит уже спокойнее: — Она пусть и заколдованная, но в теории всё равно может разбиться.   
Регонгар нащупывает сквозь ткань очертания какого-то сосуда. Отчётливо чувствует, какой тёплый он на ощупь. Раскрывает свёрток в предвкушении, но когда видит причину волнения аасимара: бутылку из прозрачного стекла, в которой ослепительно сияет молния. Точно схваченный в капкан зверь, она рвётся на свободу. Врезается в стены, но не может их разбить.  
— Ты всегда можешь её выпустить, если захочешь, — неловко улыбается Гоа. — Когда я увидел её в лавке, то вспомнил про тебя.   
Удивительное зрелище — укротитель Шумных холмов, знатно нашумевший своими подвигами в Речных королевствах, не решается взглянуть ему в глаза. Краснеет так густо и мило, что сердце магуса оглушительно грохочет в груди.  
— Если честно, я не эксперт в выборе подарков, — неловко переминается с ноги на ногу чародей. — Но мне очень захотелось подарить тебе что-то... Красивое. Тебе нравится?  
— А? Да. Да, конечно, — кусает Регонгар губы в задумчивости. — Не часто мне дарят такие вещицы.  
Вот что напоминает ему это чувство: счастье, когда они получали что-то помимо ударов плетей и скупых пайков с отвратительным вкусом. Счастье от найденной игрушки, талисмане, красивом камне или кости. Счастье, позволяющее им хотя бы на мгновение почувствовать себя детьми.   
Свободной рукой Регонгар притягивает к себе аасимара и целует в щеку. Шепчет тихо: "Спасибо". 


	7. «Что тебе нравится?»

С каждой новой бедой барон выглядит всё более уставшим. После того, как чудовища перестают возникать из тел людей и в землях воцарился хрупкий мир, Гоа несколько дней приходит в себя в личных покоях, с неохотой выходя только по срочным "государственным делам". Или полежать на траве во дворе замка вместе с Регонгаром, в качестве исключения.  
— Хреново выглядишь, атаман, — с какой-то особой серьёзностью говорит Регонгар.  
Он приходит как обычно, рано утром, пока столица ещё просыпается и никто их не спохватится. Ложиться рядом, тянет руку к светлым ладоням. Гоа не против, позволяет грубоватым пальцам гладить его костяшки, покрытые шрамами от ожогов.  
— Прости, я сейчас не в лучшей форме, — старается Гоа придать своему голосу веселья. — Рег, могу я спросить у тебя кое что?   
— Валяй.  
— Что тебе нравится?  
Вопрос застаёт полуорка врасплох. Настолько, что он теряет свойственное ему красноречие на долгие несколько мгновений. Недоумение на его лице сменяется хмурым, нечитаемым выражением. По привычке полуорк кусает губы, пока не вздыхает обречённо:  
— Мне... Меня никто об этом не спрашивал раньше.  
— Даже Октавия? — вскидывает брови Гоа.   
Регонгар коротко кивает. Поднимает на аасимара тёмный взгляд.   
— Чёрт, я даже не знаю, как правильно ответить.   
— Здесь нет правильных и неправильных ответов, Рег.   
Гоа ободряющее улыбается ему. Только ему одному. Никому он больше не дарит такого тёплого взгляда и мягкого прикосновения руки. Пальцы аасимара ложатся на зажившие совсем недавно шрамы, но Регонгар чувствует, что его свет проникает гораздо глубже. Странное чувство, одновременно пугающее и подталкивающее открыться. Довериться.  
— Думаю, мне нравятся молнии, — задумчиво бормочет Регонгар. — Особенно когда они скачут в небе во время бури. И набивать рожи ублюдкам вроде агентов Технолиги. А ещё когда мы все собираемся в таверне после похода — ты, я да Октавия.   
Когда полуорк произносит имя подруги, лицо его мрачнеет: после той ссоры из-за собаки и старухи между ними до сих пор чувствуется напряжённость.  
— А что нравится тебе? — вдруг спрашивает Регонгар, поднимая глаза на аасимара.   
— Мне? Хм... — недолго раздумывая, Гоа начинает загибать пальцы: — Ну, я люблю свободу. Знаешь, те моменты, когда не нужно думать о судьбе баронства и можно просто шнырятся по округе. Что ещё? Не очень оригинально, но мёд и зиму. Ах да, чуть не забыл! Твои каламбуры. И не только они.   
— Ха, хоть кто-то способен оценить мой юмор по достоинству, хе-хе-хм! — смеётся Регонгар, но его смех звучит как-то нервозно. — И что же ещё ты любишь во мне?   
— Всё, — подвигается Гоа ближе и говорит решительно: — Люблю тебя всего: твои сильные руки, твою пламенную душу, твои недостатки. Так что... Позволь мне узнать тебя ещё лучше, хорошо?   
Регонгар мгновенно поддаётся порыву поцеловать эту улыбку, такую искреннюю и тёплую. Растрепавшиеся волосы щекочут лицо, но полуорк не придаёт этому особого значения. Намного важнее сейчас — губы Гоа, его горячие от румянца щёки, которые Рег гладит пальцами, его дыхание, позволяющее увериться в реальности происходящего. А проходящие мимо люди пусть глазеют, как и все те дома, что виднеются с утёса.  
— Так это значит "да"? — спрашивает Гоа, отстраняясь.   
— Всё равно я не могу отказать тебе, атаман, — пожимает плечами Рег. — И не хочу.


	8. Первое впечатление

Чародей выделяется из общего потока приключенцев хотя бы своим высоким, необычным как для человека ростом, что заставляет Линдзи нервно сглотнуть. Он словно возвышается над рядом стоящими приключенцами и смотрит на Владыку Мечей уверенно, без тени страха.  
— Какая вам от всего этого выгода? — подаёт голос объект её пристального внимания. — И почему бы вам просто не признать этого Рогача владельцем земель?   
Линдзи аж вздрогнула от такого предложения: отдать власть в руки какой-то шайке бандитов, что грабят и держат жителей в страхе! Однако незнакомец выглядит вполне спокойным. Даже улыбается любезно под строгим взглядом Владыки Мечей.   
— Нам нужно более... Сговорчивое руководство в союзом баронстве, не говоря уже о том, что Рогач — преступник и убийца, погубивший множество жизней за время своего "правления", — отвечает Алдори с едва сдерживаемым возмущением. — Ещё остались вопросы?   
— А баронский титул? Кому он достанется? Нас тут целый отряд.  
— Да куда ты лезешь со своими вопросами? Разумеется, бароном буду я! — перебивает его Тартуччио, смотрящий на человека с удивительным для своего маленького роста высокомерием.   
— Прости, что ты сказал? Кажется, мне нужно нагнуться, чтобы тебя расслышать! — наклоняется к нему чародей с ребяческим смешком.   
По толпе приключенцев проходится смешок. Видно, не только одной ей сразу не понравился этот гном из Питакса! Угрюмый гном (кажется, его зовут Харрим) что-то бормочет за спиной, Тартуччио явно собирается ответить на такую откровенную насмешку, Амири сетует на "фиолетовую жабу" своим собеседникам, как вдруг весь этот хаос прерывает громогласный голос леди Джаманджи:  
— Кхм! Кхм! Если мне позволят ответить на заданный вопрос... — дождавшись, когда разговоры окончательно умолкнут, продолжает: — Мы не настраиваем на чьей-то конкретной кандидатуре. Все вы одинаково достойны этого титула. Однако я надеюсь, что во время похода и сражений с Рогачом вы сами определите достойного для роли лидера.   
— Что ж, тогда всё ясно, — легко кивает чародей, не давая Тартуччо вставить и слова.   
Когда леди Джаманджи заканчивает свою речь, часть приключенцев уходит в гостевое крыло. Зал заметно пустеет, аж дышать становится легче. Чародей обменивается любезностями с несколькими незнакомцами и с облегчением вздыхает, когда они уходят. Встретившись взглядом с Линдзи, уже тихонько подкравшейся к нему, устало улыбается:   
— Весёлый сегодня вечерок, да?   
— Это точно! — соглашается сбитая с толку бардесса, после чего поспешно вспоминает заготовленную речь: — Меня зовут Линдзи, я бард. Честно говоря, это моё первое приключение. Ну что, покажем Рогачу, где раки зимуют?   
— Ха, ещё как покажем! — с энтузиазмом отвечает чародей и протягивает ей руку: — Гоа Найтгейл, но можешь звать меня просто Гоа. Приятно познакомится.   
— Взаимно, — пожимает её Линдзи.   
Пользуясь случаем, бардесса украдкой разглядывает Гоа получше. На лице нет ни одного шрама, что довольно необычно для приключенца. Глаза, волосы и кожа необычно светлые как для местного — или это просто след наследия, к чему Линдзи склоняется больше. Приятные черты лица отражают его молодость. А на щеках виднеется россыпь бледных веснушек, не сразу бросающихся в глаза.  
Что ж, по крайней мере герой её будущей книги был определённо красив. А с остальными недочётами она разберётся по ходу дела.


End file.
